


MMOM 05 - Art

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has some temporary tattoo pens; what is he going to do with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 05 - Art

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

Sliding in under the wire ... god, had today been busier than expected. Was supposed to do a 2hr stint at church for the catering for the 5 church walk and ended up doing 4 hrs; then came home and cooked a meal I wasn't expecting to cook :). So had to finish this this eveing.

**Title:** MMOM 05 - Art  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Gustav  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Bill has some temporary tattoo pens; what is he going to do with them?  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 1,800

Gustav knew all too well that most of the world viewed him as the sensible one in the band, but sometimes he had to wonder if he had the sense he was born with. Buying Bill the set of temporary tattoo pens hadn't been the problem: Bill had been delighted and it had been very entertaining watching everyone who stayed still long enough being doodled on. Even he had allowed Bill to have fun and just seeing the childish enjoyment in his boyfriend's eyes had been enough to make his week. On the outside Bill was 18, in control, and could terrify the hardest record company exec with one look, but inside there lurked a ten year old very ready to come out and play when allowed.

Tom now had a very intricate Celtic knot design down one arm and a beautiful butterfly at the base of his back; that had been an interesting conversation while Bill convinced his twin to let him do the butterfly. Georg was sporting a rather odd looking panther on one bicep and an angel on the other and Gustav had a vine running all around his left arm. Several other members of the crew had various creatures and patterns over their arms as well and Bill had been happier than a bee in clover for hours.

The pens didn't run and didn't rub, but they came off with a thorough scrubbing, so no one had had the heart to object.

That wasn't the problem at all, what made Gustav think he might have lost what marbles he had left after living in close proximity to the twins for several years was his current predicament. He was naked on a bed with his hands tied to the headboard, staring up at himself in a mirror as Bill carefully considered the box of tattoo pens. Gustav really didn't want to know how Bill had a) managed to find a hotel room with a mirror above the bed and b) convinced David to book it for them.

"Black and red," Bill decided eventually and discarded the rest of the pens on the bedside table.

Gustav could only look at Bill and wonder, for the thousandth time, what he had gotten himself into.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, just a little bit nervous.

He knew Bill would never hurt him, in that he had complete faith, but Bill could be just a bit kinky when Bill so chose and sometimes Gustav found himself out of his depth. The rest of the world would probably have laughed at his predicament, but he couldn't help the fact that he wasn't overly adventurous in the bedroom by default.

"I'm going to make you mine," Bill said with a sexy smile.

Just the way Bill said it made his cock twitch, stirring back to life where the whole tying up part had made him lose a little enthusiasm. He still couldn't work out how Bill had talked him into his current position; he hated being out of control. Bill was definitely enjoying the whole thing already if the very prominent erection his lover was sporting was anything to go by.

"Relax," Bill said, climbing onto the bed and very carefully straddling him, "you're going to enjoy this."

The inside of Bill's thighs rubbed against his cock as Bill moved into a comfortable position and he let out a little gasp of air as delightful sensations radiated around his body. Things were beginning to look more promising.

"I'm trying to relax," he said, moving his hips a little and relishing the contact this caused; "but being tied up makes me nervous."

"Not for long," Bill assured him and leant down to initiate a lazy, warm kiss.

Gustav liked that even more and opened his mouth slightly, already anticipating the agile tongue he knew would take the opportunity for what it was. It had been Bill's kiss that had hooked him in the first place; even though they had been somewhat drunk and in the middle of a stupid drinking game, the kiss they had shared on a dare had brought them both up short. Bill kissed like the singer did everything else; with his whole being, and it had blown Gustav's mind; it still did blow his mind every time he was allowed to experience it.

Bill elicited something in him that no one else had ever been able to and he found himself kissing back with everything he had, despite the earlier disquiet. When Bill drew back, he made a small sound of complaint and Bill smiled at him, running a finger over his lips in admonishment.

"More later," Bill promised and pulled the cap off the black pen.

Now Gustav remembered that he really had no idea what Bill had in mind.

"Such a lovely canvas," Bill said, looking down at him, and Gustav felt himself beginning to blush.

Bill was also the only person that could make him do that.

"Where..." he never had a chance to finish the sentence because Bill leant over him and applied the pen to his chest.

It was the most bizarre sensation; much more intimate than when Bill had been drawing on his arm, which was kind of logical since he was naked. He had no idea what Bill was drawing, because, the way Bill was leaning over him, all he could see in the mirror was the back of Bill's head and he couldn't lift his own to look down his body without risking a head butt moment. All he could do was lie there and shiver as the pen moved over his skin, almost tickling, but not quite. At first it was strange, but, as he became used to it, he had to admit it was pleasant. The way Bill was biting his lip and concentrating hard was also very pleasant; Gustav was a complete sucker for Bill's cute facial expressions.

Bill looked up at him as Bill finished whatever the first drawing was and then Bill sat back up straight and indicated the mirror with his eyes. Gustav looked up and at first all be could see was the heart shape in the centre of his chest, but then his mind adjusted to everything being backwards and he realised that the heart had two letters in it, a B and a G. It made him smile; it was so typically Bill.

"I am not a toilet stall wall," he pointed out; it wasn't the sexiest thing Bill could have chosen, but it was very sweet.

Bill pouted and Gustav forgot what he was thinking about for a while.

"I'm not finished yet," Bill told him.

Then Bill began drawing again and Gustav put his head back and groaned; Bill had decided to use his nipple as part of the art. The pen was beginning to feel more and more incredible against his skin. Everything Bill drew was etched on Gustav's memory as a sensation, but he had no idea what it was that his lover was drawing. All he could do was lie there and twitch occasionally as Bill discovered a particularly sensitive spot. The more Bill touched him and created the masterpiece, the more his cock throbbed with arousal. He had never imagined how incredible someone drawing on his skin could feel.

His eyes closed without his consent and, even as he felt Bill moving down his body, he did not re-open them to look into the mirror. His mind was full of the sensations of Bill's pen moving over his flesh and he did not want to see the masterpiece until it was done. He heard Bill changing pens and the sensation as Bill coloured in some of the designs was amazing and he couldn't help squirming, but still he kept his eyes closed.

When Bill moved himself down over his legs rather than his hips, he almost opened his eyes to look at his lover, but something held him back. He curled his hands round his bonds and kept his head back and revelled in the experience of being touched in such an unusual way. Bill drew something down over his stomach as well and then around his crotch and over his thighs. He couldn't spread his legs, because of Bill sitting on them, but he wanted to and he found himself trying to lift Bill's weight.

It wouldn't have been difficult, but he knew if he interrupted Bill's creation he could upset his younger lover, so he tried to hold as still as possible. However, when Bill took hold of his cock, he couldn't help bucking upwards just a bit and he lifted his head and opened his eyes to look at Bill. He avoided looking up, but he had to see Bill at that moment. Bill locked gazes with him and smiled the most mischievous smile Gustav had ever seen and then, as Gustav watched, his friend's hand moved in a very familiar gesture.

His mouth opened in shock at the feeling and the audacity of Bill's move as Bill signed his cock.

"Mine," Bill said and Gustav was one hundred percent sure Bill meant it.

Breath caught in his throat and he felt his body tremble from the inside to the outside and, as he looked into Bill's eyes, he was overcome by the most incredible sensation. With Bill's fingers curled round his cock, pen poised centimetres from his length, Gustav came, with barely any direct stimulation at all. Even Bill looked surprised and Gustav was stunned; the orgasm had taken him entirely by surprise and he put his head back down and surrendered to it completely. Hot fluid hit his stomach as he shuddered and moaned Bill's name quietly.

When he opened his eyes properly again and looked up, he could see himself in the full length mirror. The heart was red now around the black letters and all over his torso, curling around his belly button and his cock onto his thighs was a detailed briar with three intricate, red roses. The rose closest to his crotch and the leaves around it looked like they were beaded with crystalline dew and all Gustav could do was lay there and breathe hard as he took in Bill's amazing work.

Anyone who said Bill's soul was not that of a true artist didn't know what they were talking about. Gustav had never felt so humbled in the presence of another artist's creation and he looked back to Bill, trying to show what he was feeling in his eyes. He had no words and he could only hope that Bill understood. Now he knew he was Bill's; he felt it completely and as he looked into Bill's gaze he knew Bill was his as well.

**The End**


End file.
